Iago (mfloyd3)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Alchemist (favored) Level: 4 Experience: 8131 as of 22 Jul 2012 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Orc, Draconic, Abyssal, Gnome Deity: Farino First Seen: Active In: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 17 +3 (05 pts + racial + level 4) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 34 = + CON(8) + FC(0) (Alchemist-4) + CON(0) + FC(0) (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX(2) + Armor(4) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) + Size(0) + Misc(+1, magic) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + Misc(0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor(4) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) + Size(0) + Misc (+1, magic) INIT: +2 = + Misc(0) BAB: +3 = (3) CMB: +5 = (3) + STR(2) + Misc(0) CMD: 17 = + BAB(3) + STR(2) + DEX(2) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +6 = + CON(2) + Misc(0) Reflex: +6 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) Will: +1 = + WIS(0) + Misc(0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Falchion: Attack: +6 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(1) Damage: 2d4+3, S, Crit: 18-20/x2 Heavy Mace: Attack: +5 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8+3 (2h), B, Crit: x2 Dagger: Attack: +5 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) (melee) Damage: 1d4+2, P/S, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +5 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) (ranged) Damage: 1d4+2, P, Crit: 19-20/x2 MW Composite Longbow: Attack: +6 = + DEX(2) + Misc(+1, MW) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8+2, B, Crit: 20/x3, Rng: 110; Ammo: 20 Javelin: Attack: +5 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+2, P, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng: 30 Bomb: Attack: +6 = + DEX(2) + Misc(1**) + Magic(0) Damage: 2d6+5*, Fire, Crit: 20/x2 (only 1d6 multiplied); Rng: 20' Special: Make 7 bombs/day; Bomb Save: DC 15 (10 +1/2 Alch lvl + INT mod) Acid Flask: Attack: +6 = + DEX(2) + Misc(1**) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+3 direct, 4 pts splash**, Acid, Crit: 20/x2 Note 1: Point Blank Shot gives +1 to-hit/+1 dmg within 30' Note 2: Bomb is a splash weapon. Those in adjacent space to a target must make a DC 15 save or take half minimum damage from the bomb. The alchemist can target a space, which has AC 5, and then all targets in splash range (including the center space) take a reflex save or receive half minimum damage. *Iago is making use of the Alternate Favored Class Feature, permitting an additional +1 bomb damage/2 levels. He has used this feature at levels 1,2,3,4. **Includes circumstance bonus from "Throw Anything" feat and Alchemist class ability Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (INT) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist Alternate Favored Class Feature (APG): +1/2 Bomb damage/lvl (taken 4 times) Vision: Darkvision Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 HP, can fight on for one more round as if disabled. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with greataxes and falchions, treat any weapon with the word "orc" as a martial weapon. Scavenger: Half-orcs with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and on Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine if food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. This racial trait replaces the intimidating racial trait. Class Features Alchemist Armor/Weapons: Light Armor (not shield) and Simple Weapons Alchemy: An alchemist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for 1 round to make such a check. Bomb 2d6: An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Intelligence modifier. Drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, an alchemist’s bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. The damage of an alchemist’s bomb increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered alchemist level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb’s minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. Mutagen: At 1st level, an alchemist discovers how to create a mutagen that he can imbibe in order to heighten his physical prowess at the cost of his personality. It takes 1 hour to brew a dose of mutagen, and once brewed, it remains potent until used. An alchemist can only maintain one dose of mutagen at a time—if he brews a second dose, any existing mutagen becomes inert. As with an extract or bomb, a mutagen that is not in an alchemist’s possession becomes inert until an alchemist picks it up again. When an alchemist brews a mutagen, he selects one physical ability score—either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. It’s a standard action to drink a mutagen. Upon being imbibed, the mutagen causes the alchemist to grow bulkier and more bestial, granting him a +2 natural armor bonus and a +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability score for 10 minutes per alchemist level. In addition, while the mutagen is in effect, the alchemist takes a –2 penalty to one of his mental ability scores. If the mutagen enhances his Strength, it applies a penalty to his Intelligence. If it enhances his Dexterity, it applies a penalty to his Wisdom. If it enhances his Constitution, it applies a penalty to his Charisma. Martial Weapon Proficiency: (Grenadier Archetype) At 1st level, a grenadier picks one martial weapon to become proficient in the use of. This ability replaces Brew Potion. Throw Anything: The Alchemist does not suffer any penalties for using an improvised ranged weapon, and receives a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made with thrown splash weapons, not including bombs. Discovery (2nd level): Explosive Bombs: The alchemist’s bombs now have a splash radius of 10 feet rather than 5 feet (see Throw Splash Weapon). Creatures that take a direct hit from an explosive bomb catch fire, taking 1d6 points of fire damage each round until the fire is extinguished. Extinguishing the flames is a full-round action that requires a Reflex save. Rolling on the ground provides the target with a +2 to the save. Dousing the target with at least 2 gallons of water automatically extinguishes the flames. Alchemical Weapon: (Grenadier Archetype) At 2nd level, a grenadier can infuse a weapon or piece of ammunition with a single harmful alchemical liquid or powder, such as alchemist’s fire or sneezing powder, as a move action. This action consumes the alchemical item, but transfers its effect to the weapon in question. The alchemical item takes full effect on the next creature struck by the weapon, but does not splash, spread, or otherwise affect additional targets. Any extra damage added is treated like bonus dice of damage, and is not doubled on a critical hit. The alchemical treatment causes no harm to the weapon treated, and wears off 1 minute after application if no blow is struck. At 6th level, a grenadier can use her alchemical weapon ability as a swift action. At 15th level, this ability becomes a free action. This ability replaces poison resistance. Precise Bombs: Whenever the alchemist throws a bomb, he can select a number of squares equal to his Intelligence modifier that are not affected by the splash damage from his bombs. If the bomb misses, this discovery has no effect. This ability replaces poison use for the Grenadier Archetype. Discovery (4th level): When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict cold damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from a frost bomb are staggered on their next turn unless they succeed on a Fortitude save. Feats Point Blank Shot (lvl 1): +1 to-hit and damage with ranged weapons within 30' Precise Shot (lvl 3): Shoot into melee without penalty Traits Suspicious (Social): +1 to Sense Motive, and Sense Motive is always a class skill. Mathematical Prodigy (Magic): +1 bonus to Knowledge: Arcana and Knowledge (Engineering), and the latter is a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 28 = [+ INT(3)*Level + FC(0) + Misc(0)] (Alchemist-4) 00 = [+ INT(0)*Level + FC(0) + Misc(0)] (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 5 0 C 3 +2 (racial) Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 13 3 3 3 +4 (class) Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 10 4 3 2 -1 +2 (MW Thieves' Tools) Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 C 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 4 1 3 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 2 3 3 +1 (trait) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 4 1 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 8 1 3 3 +1 (trait) Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 4 1 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 7(9)* 4 3 0 +2 (racial*) Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 C 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 5 1 3 0 +1 (trait) Sleight of Hand 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 10 4 3 3 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival 5 2 3 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 4 1 3 0 +0 *racial bonus to finding hidden objects (including traps & doors), telling if food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. Extracts Lists (Known) Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 Shield * Bull's Strength * Spell Name Expeditious Retreat * Spell Name * Spell Name Bomber's Eye * Spell Name * Spell Name Enlarge Person * Spell Name * Spell Name Cure Light Wounds * Spell Name * Spell Name Identify Targeted Bomb Admixture Extracts (Prepared) Level 01: 4/day Level 02 Level 03 * Shield * Bull's Strength * Spell Name * Shield * *unassigned* * Spell Name * *unassigned* * *unassigned* Mutagen (Prepared) +2 Natural Armor Bonus, +4 STR, -2 INT Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - - lb +1 Chain Shirt 1250 gp 25 lb +1 Falchion 2375 gp 8 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb 3 Javelins 3 gp 6 lb Cold Iron Heavy Mace 24 gp 8 lb MW Composite Longbow, +2 STR 600 gp 3 lb Quiver & 30 Arrows 1.5 gp 4.5 lb Alchemist's Kit - gp - lb Flint & Steel 0.1 gp - lb Masterwork Thieves' Tools 100 gp 2 lb Wand: Comprehend Languages 390 gp (26 charges) Wand: Cure Light Wounds 30 gp (2 charges) Adventurer's Sash 20 gp 3 lb Potion: Bull's Strength 300.1 gp 1 lb* Potion: Spider Climb 300.1 gp 1 lb* Potion: Shield of Faith +3 300.1 gp 1 lb* Potion: Cure Moderate Wounds 300.1 gp 1 lb* Potion: Rope Trick 300.1 gp 1 lb* *potions are in iron vials; cost and weight adjusted to reflect the effect of the vials Vial of Silversheen 250 gp 2 Flasks Alchemist's Fire 40 gp 2 lb 2 Flasks Liquid Ice 80 gp 4 lb 2 Acid Flasks 20 gp 2 lb 2 empty Iron Vials 0.2 gp 2 lb Muleback Cords 1000 gp 0.25lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Shovel 0.02 gp 3 lb Miner's Pick 10 gp 3 lb Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Waterproof Bag 0.5 gp 0.5 lb Traveling Formula Bk (in bag) 10 gp 1 lb Ink & Inkpen 8.1 gp Map case 1 gp 0.5 lb Dwarven Scrolls (in case) 10 Days Rations 5 gp 10 lb 2 Waterskins 2 gp 8 lb 2 Sacks 0.2 gp 1 lb 2 iron spikes 0.01gp 2 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb 50' Silk rope 10 gp 5 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb 8 Acid Flasks 80 gp 8 lb Apartment (simple) 100 gp Wizard's spellbook (spare) 15 gp 0 (not carried) Scroll: Endure Elements 25 gp Scroll: Alchemical Allocation 400 gp Scroll: Barkskin 150 gp Scroll: True Strike 25 gp Scroll: Resist Energy 150 gp *Scrolls are earmarked for copying into spellbook, and will be designated as consumed then. Total Weight: 140.75 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 w/MW Pack 0-66 67-133 134-200 w/MB Cords 0-173 174-346 347-520 w/Both 0-200 201-400 401-600 Finances PP: 00 GP: 1185 SP: 5 CP: 2 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 21 Height: 5'10" Weight: 190 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Greenish gray Appearance: Iago is not large or imposing by half-orc standards. His features are bestial, with a pronounced upturned nose and large, misshapen teeth. Yet he carries himself with a meticulously civilized air, maintains good hygiene and shaves his face and head. His clothes are old and travel-stained, but not disheveled. He wears a long coat over his armor, with its pockets overflowing with the colorful vials of an alchemist. Demeanor: Iago is reserved but not unfriendly. If treated respectfully, he will respond in kind, and is a pleasant enough companion. He is not open about himself or his past, but he is eager to be of service to those around him and when part of a group will do his fair share. However, he is quick to anger if he believes he is being slighted because of his race. Background Iago was born to Venza's small half-orc community, raised in a slum and with few prospects. Rather than accepting his lot, he did everything he could to better himself, working odd jobs around the city and trying to learn what he could. His keen mind and strong back drew the attention of Darius Talgallow, a gnome alchemist, who brought him in to work for him. Master Talgallow taught the boy enough to make him useful around the lab, and put him to work. Iago could not have been happier. Here at last was a chance to do something worthwhile with his life. Talgallow never quite made him his apprentice, saying it was never quite the right time and muttering about guild politics, but Iago continued his hard work knowing he would one day be rewarded. He worked for years, learning on his own as Talgallow spared little time for him, until at last he came to his employer and said he believed he was ready to enter the guild. At first Talgallow was dismissive, mocking the boy's ignorance, but in questioning him the gnome quickly learned that the young half-orc had indeed learned considerable alchemy. He set the would-be apprentice a test: Go to the lands of the horse clans, and bring back a sprig of daybrush. If Iago could do that, Talgallow would sponsor him for the guild. Iago sped off, walking with caravans until he came to one of the large, semi-permanent encampments that dotted the plains. He began by asking the locals about daybrush. They laughed at him. There had been other aspiring alchemists dispatched from Venza to find the bush, they told him, but they had all gone home empty-handed. Or not at all. The bush was rare, and the plains were dangerous enough that only an experienced horseman could risk it. Iago, they told him, had been handed a fool's errand. The young half-orc took the advice to heart, and adopted another strategy. He settled down, earning some money making simple alchemical extracts for the locals, then hired a local blacksmith to help him create a still. Using this, he began brewing liquor from the local wild grains that the horsemen harvested. He was soon turning a fair trade, and gold was coming his way. Then he let slip that he would trade his shop away for a sprig of daybrush. It worked. And old horseman, tired and looking to settle down, rode out and came back a few days later with the daybrush. Iago dutifully handed over his still and trained the old man in its workings, then set out for Venza again. Almost a year after leaving, Iago showed up on his master's doorstep and triumphantly handed over his prize. Talgallow was at first taken aback, but when he recovered his wits, he berated Iago as a foolish troglodyte who would never learn what he needed to become a master alchemist. Talgallow lambasted the half-orc for wasting his time, and bid him be gone. Iago walked away from the house, at first stunned, then outraged. He began asking questions, and cursed himself for not doing so sooner. The Alchemists Guild belonged mostly to the gnomes, with only enough human members to keep the leadership of Venza happy. With few exceptions, other races were not welcome, and certainly none so low-born as a half-orc. But the long-lived gnomes bred too slowly to meet the demand for young apprentices. And so the Alchemists brought in other assistants, offering them little but an empty promise. And when the time came to bring them into the Guild, they were offered impossible missions as a way to make them go away. Iago was not the first to be so exploited. The quest for daybrush was one of many such ploys. The half-orc's anger eventually gave way to focus. He had learned much of alchemy already. He knew secrets, and would learn more on his own. He did not need the meaningless recognition of the withered gnome masters of Venza to put his knowledge to use. Without guild membership he could not sell alchemical goods in Venza, but he could sell his services. He made his way to the Dunn Wright Inn, ready to seek his fortune as an adventurer. Adventure Log Scourge of the Howling Horde XP Received: 2044 XP as of 1 Nov 2011 mid game Treasure Received: 0000 GP (mid-adventure, to be updated) Purchases: Mid game during "Scourge of the Howling Horde" 50 GP MW backpack 100 GP Chain shirt 5 GP 25' silk rope 2.5 GP 5 days' rations Sold back: -25 GP studded leather armor -2 GP standard backpack ------- 130.5 gp net spent Consumed or Used: 2.5 GP 5 days rations (5 lbs) ______________________ XP Received: 3346 (as of 1/22/12, mid-adventure) Treasure Received: 0000 GP (mid-adventure, to be updated) Purchases: Mid game during "Scourge of the Howling Horde" 320 GP MW Greataxe 250 GP MW Chain shirt 20 GP 2 flasks acid (remove from treasury) 20 GP 1 flask Alchemist's Fire 1 GP 2 days rations (2 lbs) Sold back: -75 GP Falchion -0.1 GP 10 sling bullets (keeping sling w/out ammo) -100 GP standard Chain Shirt ------- 435.9 gp net spent Consumed or Used: 1 GP 2 days rations (2 lbs) ______________________ XP Received: 8131 (as of 7/22/12, end of adventure) Treasure Received: 9793.75 GP (total for adventure) Purchases: After "Scourge of the Howling Horde" Sold back: ------- 435.9 gp net spent Consumed or Used: (since 1/22/12 update) 2.5 GP 5 days rations (5 lbs) 20 GP 1 flask Alchemist's Fire Level Ups Level 2: 1 Nov 2011 Class: Alchemist BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: (none) Alternate Favored Class Feature: Adds +0.5 dmg to bombs Features: New Extract Known: Identify Additional 1st lvl Extract per day Discovery: Explosive Bombs Poison Use Poison Resistance (+2) HP: +8 (Max-2) + (2) CON Skill Pts: +7 = +4(Alchemist) +3(INT) +7(Old) +0(FC Bonus) = 14(New Total) Ranks: Craft Alchemy, Disable Device, Know: Arcana, Know: Nature, Perception, Spellcraft, and Survival Level 3: 22 Mar 2012 Class: Alchemist BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: (none) Alternate Favored Class Feature: Adds +0.5 dmg to bombs Features: New Extract Known: Targeted Bomb Admixture Additional 1st lvl Extract per day Feat: Precise Shot Bomb Damage to 2d6 base, +1 bomb/day, Swift Alchemy HP: +8 (Max-2) + (2) CON Skill Pts: +7 = +4(Alchemist) +3(INT) +14(Old) +0(FC Bonus) = 21(New Total) Ranks: Craft(Alchemy), Sense Motive, Disable Device, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device; 2xPerception Level 4: 18 May 2012 Class: Alchemist BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Ability: +1 to INT Two second level extracts available (no change in 1st level extracts) Learn 1 new Extract: Bull's Strength Discovery: Precise Bombs HP: d8 (Max-2) +2 CON = 8 FC: +1/2 to Bomb damage Skill Pts: +7 (+4(Alchemist) +3(INT) + 21(old total) = 28 (New total) Ranks: Spellcraft, Perception, Disable Device, Sleight of Hand, Know: Dungeoneering, Know: Planes, Heal MID-LEVEL REWRITE: July 22, 2012 Permission was requested to rewrite the character to take advantage of an Alchemist archetype published by Paizo and accepted for LPF use after initial creation of the character. Initial request, made in the General Discussion forum (July 12, 2012) specified Chirurgeon and was approved. A subsequent post requested the Grenadier archetype, and no objection was offered. The following changes were made: Martial Weapon Proficiency (chosen: Longbow) replaces Extra Bombs. Note that the Grenadier archetype specifies MWP replaces Brew Potion, and LPF specifies Extra Bombs replaces Brew Potion. The Alchemical Weapon class ability replaces Poison Resistance. The Precise Bombs Discovery replaces Poison Use. Because the Precise Bombs Discovery is now a class feature, Iago's choice of Discovery at fourth level is changes to Frost Bombs. Net changes to the character: Loss of Poison Use, Poison Resistance and the Extra Bombs discovery; gain of Martial Weapon Proficiency (Longbow), the Alchemical Weapon class feature, and the Frost Bombs discovery. Also, advancement for levels 2-4 included no review for finances, as character was mid-adventure. Character was submitted for review of finances and rewrite at the same time. Since Iago has been part of one continuous adventure since he began, it seemed simpler to provide his gold total and total expenditures for equip- ment, rather than making a detailed list of what was bought and sold. Total gold award for adventuring (Scourge of the Howling Horde): 9793.75 gp +150 starting gold = 9943.75 gp Total equipment expenditures: 8732.23 gp Total expended gear: 1 Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 12 Days' Rations 6 gp Balance: 1185.52 Permission is sought to use an Adventurer's Sash in the equipment list, even though it is not from an approved source. It seemed to trivial for a formal proposal. Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (June 13th, 2011) (Satin Knights ~ non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Nov 5th, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (Nov 5th, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 2 *Approval (Apr 1st, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (May 27th, 2012) (perrinmiller) level 4 The Dunn Wright Inn Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Forge of Fury